


What’s New, Pussycat?

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: Henry is confronted with his greatest fear
Relationships: Henry Cavill x East Asian reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	What’s New, Pussycat?

Henry’s schedule finally cleared up and you cannot wait to bring him home. You excitedly chattered about your grandmother and the fond memories you had growing up in her home. As you walked up to the house, you reminded him of some basic dos and don’ts in trying to earn favor from your traditional grandmother. 

“Ok remember to bow when you meet her. Refer to her by her married name, never her first name—though she’ll probably have you calling her Grandma by the end of the visit,” you conveyed. “Accept whatever food she gives you; she’ll probably ask if you’ve eaten. Even if you say you’ve eaten she will probably give you a plate anyways.” 

He laughed, already relishing the thought of your tiny Asian grandmother bullying him into eating some delicious food. 

“Um Grandma gets a little handsy sometimes. She won’t touch you inappropriately but she might squeeze your arms and say something about what a big strong man you are. Maybe how you might father handsome children.” You looked at him, embarrassed by the forward assertions. 

Henry flashed you a questioning look.

“Trust me, it’s not as bad as when I went through puberty,” you shuddered at the memory.

“Oh!” you declared, "say nothing about her collection of alcohol unless you want to stay all day. She has an impressive liquor cabinet that no one's allowed to touch and grandma never drinks! And she might try to slip some money into your hands or pockets before you leave. Watch her hands at the end of the trip, especially if she gives you a hug. Trust me, I’ve sometimes found a random $5 in my pocket after a visit. And—”

Henry pressed his hand against your mouth to stop your rapid fire listing of advice. “Love,” he chuckled, “it’ll be ok. I’m sure I can figure it out.”

You gave him a small smile that was closer to a grimace. Henry softly laughed at your nervousness. He pressed his lips to the side of your forehead before you knocked on the door. The door swung open and your grandmother’s small figure greeted you at the door.

“Grandmother!” you cried out happily. She wrapped her arms around you, enveloping you in the smell of warm spices and tiger balm. 

Ushering you both inside, you quickly introduced her to your beau. She welcomed him warmly before she gasped. “Oh! Forgive me,” she suddenly remembered. “You must be starving. I prepared you something to eat. Come, you help,” she commanded.

You shrugged your shoulders and gave him one last look before you followed your grandmother into the kitchen. Henry wandered around the room, peering at the photos that lined the walls. He smiled to himself when he noticed the photos of your younger self grinning cheekily to the camera. Glancing over to the ornate liquor cabinet, Henry spied a 50 year old bottle of scotch that he longed to taste.

A small noise behind him caught his attention. Henry spun around, ready to help you with the trays of food. Instead, he was met with a small mewl of a tiny kitten. The sudden appearance of the tiny ball of fur startled him. He never cared for cats but he hadn’t told you that, only mentioning that he was a dog person. 

_**Get it together, Cavill,**_ he scolded himself. _**It’s just a little kitten.**_

He tried to relax his breathing as he slowly moved away from the feline. Taking care to make no sudden movements, his footsteps were sure and steady as he stepped backward. The kitten’s mewing drew the attention of other occupants in the house. A larger cat strolled into the room. _**Must be mom.**_ He noted their similar appearance. _**Ok, just a mom and her baby. Nothing to worry about.**_

Both cats took one look at Henry and started to meow loudly. Several cats appeared in the room, as if called to the mother cat’s side. Henry’s eyes darted around the room, looking for a way to escape to the safety of the kitchen with you. They slowly stalked towards Henry, all the while crying loudly. Nervously, Henry backed away when the tiny kitten leapt in his direction. 

The feline grazed his knee. He felt the tiny claws poke through the pant fabric. The sudden brush the animal’s body against him ignited his fight or flight instinct. His pupils dilated from the adrenaline as he watched the clutter of cats converge in toward his direction. 

“What the…” he yelled, scrambling up the couch. He looked warily around him.

Hearing the commotion, you inquired, “Henry, you ok?” As you stepped into the room carrying a tray of homemade treats, you stopped short in your tracks. “Henry! What are you doing?”

He stared at the two of you and then back to the small crowd on the ground. You noted his slightly quickened breathing and the way his eyes darted around warily. Setting down the tray on the coffee table, you picked up the kitten closest to Henry. 

“Are you...are you afraid of cats?” you wondered. You stepped closer to Henry and he recoiled from you. 

“How can you hate this little ball of cuteness?" You cuddled the purring kitten closer to your chest, burying your nose into its soft fur. 

“They bite and scratch.”

“Technically dogs do too. It’s how they tell you they like or dislike something.”

“Well...cats are carnivores. They’ll eat your face off.”

“Technically, so are canines. And you hear far more about dogs attacking people than cats.”

“Yes well…it’s got claws!”

A loud voice interrupted, “You are a climbing tree. Look at you. Now get your shoes off my couch right now.” Grandmother’s stern voice left no room for argument. 

“Yes ma’am,” Henry answered apologetically. “I’m sorry about that.” He looked at you sheepishly. 

“Besides,” Grandmother continued, “these cats don’t see many men around here and have taken a liking to you. Think of it as if they’re welcoming you to the family.” She threw a wink at him letting him know he was forgiven. “Now sit down right there and let me feed you.” She hurried out of the room just as she heard the tea kettle whistle.

You sat down with the kitten, patting a spot next to you. Henry trepidatiously took a seat on the couch, eyes trained on the flurry of cats around his legs. He eyed them nervously, tracking them around the room. You cooed at the animal in your arms when it spotted Henry and bounded out of your arms into his open lap. Henry froze, unsure how he could tactfully get himself out of the position. The small ball of fur turned around in circles before stretching its tiny paws out and settling into his lap. Soon, you heard a series of soft purrs emanating from the kitten and watched Henry’s face melt at the sight. 

He turned and looked at you, his features softening as he relaxed. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Meow,” you playfully mewled, mimicking a pawing cat.

“Easy there, kitten,” he whispered. “You can climb me later.” He threw you a wink and grinned to himself just as your grandmother returned.


End file.
